


Море пива

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Один пиджак на троих, сломанный кондиционер и незапланированный визит клиента в офис могут стать причиной многих изменений.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Море пива

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Пиджак у них был один на троих. Его оставил болтаться на плечиках в шкафу виновато улыбающийся Андре, их маркетолог, перед тем, как закинул на плечо рюкзак с полотенцем, плавками и ластами и последним из отпускников сбежал из кондиционированной пустоты офиса в аэропорт.  
– На всякий случай, – сказал он уже из-за двери. – Вдруг нагрянут клиенты.  
Клиенты к ним и зимой-то не особенно наведывались, решая все вопросы по электронной почте и редким видеоконференциям в неудобное для европейцев время, так что посреди июля вероятность их появления и вовсе стремилась к нулю, поэтому первые пару дней пиджак пылился на вешалке, будто бы паря над стопкой коробок из-под клавиатур и свитками оставшихся от совещаний флип-чартов, а потом на столе у джуниор-разработчика Марио Гётце зазвонил телефон.  
– Это что? – спросил Марко, выехав на стуле со своего ряда так быстро, что его светлая макушка, словно кисточка, мазнула по верхнему краю ровного рядка пластиковых заграждений в их опенспейсе.  
– К нам едет клиент, – сипло отозвался Марио и поспешно стёр с щеки сахарную пудру от пончика, который он, не зная, куда деть, положил на коврик для мышки.  
– В смысле, едет? – переспросил Марко, для верности, сняв наушники. – Они же в Америке все, самолёт...  
– На лифте, – перебил его Марио и, чуть повысив голос, так что в нем стали слышны нотки паники, позвал: – Роберт!  
Роберт был дизайнером, который обычно работал из дома, подальше от людей, но этим летом в его уютном кондоминиуме меняли кондиционеры, и Роберт, серьёзно взвесив все за и против, перебрался в офис. Здесь было прохладно, стояла неплохая кофеварка, а Марко и Марио сидели слишком далеко от выбранного им стола, чтобы мешаться.  
Услышав голос Марио, Роберт встал, оценил с высоты своего роста масштаб трагедии и, посуровев, выдернул из шкафа пиджак Андре. Тот был ему слегка узок в плечах, да и рукава едва-едва закрывали незагорелую полоску кожи под ремешком часов, но из них троих Роберт, действительно, выглядел наиболее презентабельно. Даже в голубом пиджаке с мелкими цветочками на лацканах.  
– Не высовывайтесь, – тихо сказал он, проходя мимо, и успел занять место Лукаша на ресепшн до того, как в дверь позвонили. Нажав на кнопочку, открывающую умный замок, Роберт откинулся на спинку кресла и, поддёрнув рукава пиджака, приветливо улыбнулся.  
– По крайней мере, для Роберта это приветливо, – шёпотом сказал Марко, подъезжая на стуле ближе к Марио, и осторожно высунулся над столом, надеясь, что его не будет видно за пышными искусственными пальмами, отделявшими приёмную от столов разработчиков.  
– Ну, тебе лучше знать, – тоже привстав, отозвался Марио с невинным выражением лица и тут же сдавленно охнул, когда острый локоть Марко воткнулся ему под рёбра.  
У Роберта ощутимо напряглась шея, но он стоически подавил желание обернуться и цыкнуть на них и встал, приветствуя вошедшего. Это был рослый улыбчивый мужчина в очках и с заметной проседью в аккуратно подстриженной бороде. Из-за жары за окном, он был в шортах и слегка помятой льняной рубашке, и под ледяным воздухом кондиционера его загорелые руки моментально покрылись гусиной кожей.  
– У вас тут, я смотрю, совсем английское лето, – заметил он, потирая ладонью локоть, чтобы прогнать мурашки. – Я – Юрген, и мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Он говорил очень просто, и это не было похоже на обычных клиентов их конторы. Тех, кого Марио успел увидеть на видеоконференциях, объединяли многословие и отглаженные воротнички сорочек на бледных и пухлых шеях. Ни тем, ни другим Юрген не обладал, и этим был Марио симпатичен. Из-за спины Роберта и частокола пластмассовых листьев он улавливал обрывки разговора, перестук карандашей в стаканчике, пока Роберт искал нужный, чтобы записать какую-то пришедшую ему в голову мысль, и хрипловатый смех Юргена, который, кажется, только что стал их первым клиентом, который добрался до офиса.  
– Он открывает пивную, – сказал Роберт, прокручивая в пальцах карандаш. Он сидел на столе Марио, подальше от забытого рядом с мышкой пончика, и то и дело черкал что-то карандашом в блокноте. – Его предыдущая компания его кинула, и ему срочно нужен полный комплект услуг.  
– Полный? – пискнул Марио, качнувшись в кресле, и Марко, от удивления даже оторвавший взгляд от коленки Роберта в прорехе на дизайнерских джинсах, отозвался с ним хором:  
– Срочно?  
– Сайт и кроссплатформенное приложение для гостей за полторы недели, – обречённо отозвался Роберт и, выдрав из блокнота листок, рассеянно затолкал его в карман пиджака. – Он друг Кубы, так что отказывать было не с руки.  
– Полторы недели, – Марко покачал головой и, пихнув Марио локтем, усмехнулся. – Надо принести сюда раскладушку, а то диван в переговорной только один, и тот уже занят.

-*-

Оторвавшись от экрана Марио снял наушники и потянулся так, что спина хрустнула. За панорамными окнами офиса синело ночное небо, расцвеченное далекими огоньками, под потолком посвистывал кондиционер, да в снятых наушниках ритмично плескалась какая-то невнятная танцевальная музыка. За стеклянной дверью переговорной на отвоёванном диване спал Роберт, а напротив него, на раскладушке, ворочался Марко, который ушёл только полчаса назад, сдав Марио приложение на тест. Спали они по очереди, еду им доставляли из ресторанчика на углу, да Юрген, которому на второй день просто отдали пропуск Бартры, завозил иногда образцы блюд из своего заведения, то и дело прибавляя к картонным коробочкам бутылки с пивом: густой стаут для Роберта, щекочущий нёбо лагер для Марко и сочно вишнёвый крик для Марио. У стены в крошечной кухоньке их офиса уже выстроилась небольшая батарея из пустых бутылок, которые стоило бы убрать до возвращения остальной команды. Не то чтобы Куба был строгим директором, но и злоупотреблять свободой не хотелось.  
Кубе они, кстати, позвонили через пять минут после получения заказа, и тот, прорываясь через помехи международной связи и шум прибоя, смешанный с отдалённым смехом Лукаша, коротко сказал "справитесь" и отключился. После такого благословения от начальства выдёргивать из отпусков остальных коллег был совсем уж неспортивно, и Марио, спихнув на отдел техподдержки все текущие вопросы, уговорил Марко взяться за этот заказ. Роберту пришлось просто согласиться, и о своём решении он перестал сожалеть, едва увидел сумму гонорара в контракте, под которым Юрген поставил размашистую подпись не глядя.  
По мнению Марко, туда стоило вписать безлимитное пиво для всей команды после открытия ресторана. По мнению Марио – обязательное присутствие заказчика в офисе во время работы, хотя, конечно, этим он не поделился с остальными.  
Отстучав на клавиатуре команду запуска максимальной нагрузки на приложение, Марио встал из-за стола и, потерев уставшие глаза кончиками пальцев, вышел в лобби. Хотелось прилечь, но выгонять из переговорной Марко и, тем более, Роберта не стоило, поэтому Марио на цыпочках прошёл по остывшим из-за кондиционера плиткам приёмной и присел на большое кресло у кофейного столика. Марко в этом кресле любил сидеть, свернувшись невообразимой загогулиной и оставив кеды на полу, но Марио бы так не сложился. Подумав, он снял обувь и в одних носках вернулся в офис, чтобы достать из шкафа пиджак – кресло стояло ровно под вытяжкой, а поиски пульта от кондиционера в синей тишине могли разбудить спящих коллег. Тем более, пульт они, кажется, потеряли, или его прихватил кто-то из сбежавших в отпуск.  
Накрывшись пиджаком, Марио устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. Пока он ворочался, в кармане пиджака что-то зашуршало, и Марио, подсветив себе телефоном, развернул на коленке вырванный из блокнота лист, на котором поверх неразборчивых строчек уверенной рукой Роберта был сделан набросок. Карандашные линии любовно вырисовали хохолок белой чёлки, длинноватый нос и ехидный прищур глаз Марко. Рисунок был сделан бегло, как будто что-то привычное, будто Роберт рисовал этот профиль по памяти тысячи раз, как другие черкают каракули, зажимая ухом телефонную трубку или сидя на скучном совещании.  
Марио стало неловко, будто он подглядывал. Конечно, он подкалывал Марко за его скрытое обожание Роберта (сам Марко, конечно, называл это исследованием внеземной формы жизни, потому что, по его мнению, Роберт не мог быть нормальным человеком), но эти шутки были беззлобными. Где-то раз в месяц Марио обещал отобрать у друга телефон и с него отправить-таки приглашение выпить пива после работы, которое хранилось в черновиках почти два года, на что Марко отшучивался и обещал лишить Марио сладкого, и на этом всё заканчивалось.  
Смяв рисунок в ладони, Марио затолкал его обратно в карман пиджака и, пристроив голову в изгибе спинки кресла, прикрыл глаза. Он не скажет Марко об этом, потому что от этого ничего не изменится: Марко слишком привык жить с этим чувством заинтересованности в другом человеке, чтобы взять ответственность на себя. В работе он с удовольствием хватался за самые сложные задачи, бился над ними, придумывал что-то новое, но как только дело доходило до разговора с Робертом, Марко терялся, уходил в себя, несмешно шутил и вообще вёл себя, как конченный идиот.  
Хотя, Марио его понимал. Обсуждая с Юргеном какие-то изменения в приложении, он вёл себя примерно так же.  
Проснулся Марио от короткого писка замка и тут же зажмурился: в через приспущенные жалюзи в приёмную прорывалось бледное утреннее солнце, а в дверях стоял Юрген с объёмной коробкой подмышкой.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он тихо, – я вам завтрак привёз, пока у меня там порядок после ремонта наводят.  
Чуть вытянув шею, он посмотрел на офис над частоколом пальм, но, не заметив никого, пристроил коробку на столе Лукаша. Марио старательно пригладил чёлку ладонью, потёр щёки, чтобы быстрее проснуться, и потянулся за оставленными на полу кроссовками.  
– Они спят ещё, – хриплым спросонья голосом заметил Марио, путаясь в шнурках.  
– Значит, в холодильник поставлю.  
Локтем он открыл дверь в кухню, зашуршал там чем-то, коротко выругался шепотом, опять споткнувшись о галерею бутылок, и Марио, глянув на часы, решительно встал с кресла.  
– А можно с вами? – спросил он, заглядывая в кухню, и ему показалось, что от этого вопроса спина Юргена немного напряглась, будто он растерялся и не знал, что сказать. Ещё бы, они были знакомы едва ли неделю и даже не были друзьями, более того, у них не было ничего общего, кроме работы: возраст, интересы, музыка. Разве что, ещё они оба любили вишнёвое пиво.  
– Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – усмехнулся Юрген, закрывая холодильник. Шутка вышла несмешная, но Марио не обратил на это внимания. Кивнув, он подхватил пиджак с кресла и торопливо пошёл к своему столу. Пробежавшись глазами по строчкам результата теста, он нацарапал короткую записку Марко и оставил её поверх перекинутого через спинку стула пиджака.

-*-

Когда Марко Ройс спал, его даже можно было выносить. И пусть спал он беспокойно, ворочался на поскрипывающей раскладушке, подкладывал ладонь под щёку, как пятилетний, иногда бормотал что-то сквозь сон и всячески мешал Роберту отдыхать, шум тут был ни при чём.  
За эту неделю, когда они делили переговорку, чтобы немного вздремнуть между лихорадочным кодингом и внесением правок в сайт, Роберт ни разу не выспался нормально. Он просыпался, когда Марко на цыпочках входил в переговорную, клацал пряжкой ремня на своих потрёпанных шортах и, стараясь не шуметь, укладывался на раскладушку. Прикрыв глаза, Роберт тайком рассматривал Марко сквозь ресницы: тот весь состоял из прямых линий и углов, как подросток, хотя с Робертом они были почти ровесниками, и эта угловатость и неловкость неплохо бы смотрелось на холсте. Или на кровати Роберта дома, если уж быть совсем честным.  
Лукаш слал ему двусмысленные сообщения всю эту неделю, но они остались без ответа.  
"Он хорошо на тебя влияет", – написал он прошлым вечером. "Ты начинаешь допускать ошибки и глупо шутить, это делает тебя почти живым".  
Перебираясь в офис перед массовой миграцией коллег в отпуска, Роберт пообещал себе – и Лукашу, – что за эти две недели что-то изменится, будто бы его привычка планировать всё на девять шагов вперёд могла помочь в случае с непредсказуемым и нелогичным Марко Ройсом.  
Сидя на краю дивана с перекрученными простынями, заказанными в икее вместе с раскладушкой, Роберт пялился на спящего Ройса – нашинкованный опущенными жалюзи солнечный свет полосками тёк по его белой коже, тонкий плед наполовину съехал на пол, открывая изгиб шеи с то и дело дёргающимся вверх-вниз кадыком, бледные веснушки на ключицах и фиолетовую тень от сжатых пальцев под левым соском. Хотелось нарисовать это, как и полсотни других портретов Ройса, рассованных по блокнотам и впопыхах сохранённым файлам на компьютере.  
Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Марко нахмурился, сморщил нос и потянулся. Не открывая глаз, он повернулся, нашарил на полу телефон и сел.  
– Доброе утро, – сипло сказал он, не поднимая глаз от экрана, и Роберт, поспешно отведя взгляд, встал и начал методично стягивать постельное бельё с дивана.  
– Доброе, – отозвался он, сводя уголки простыни друг с другом и разглаживая мельчайшие складочки, будто бы это помогло ему исправить собственную жизнь. – Сегодня Юрген пришлёт отснятые фотографии блюд и можно будет закончить с наполнением сайта.  
Марко невнятно хмыкнул что-то в ответ, не то соглашаясь, не то пряча ругательство за этим мычанием. Бросив телефон на раскладушку, он потянулся, ткнулся ладонями в ворс ковра, и выдохнул от боли в спине и икрах от этой растяжки.  
– Болит всё после этой сраной раскладушки, – пожаловался он, заметив, что Роберт остановился на середине движения с полусложенным пледом в руках.  
– Можешь в следующий раз занять диван, – Роберт пожал плечами добавил невпопад, взбивая подушку: – Кстати, у меня дома неплохой ортопедический матрас, тебе тоже не мешало бы попробовать.  
– С ума сойти, – Марко усмехнулся, но в этом смешке слышалась горечь, – Роберт Левандовски умеет флиртовать, кому рассказать – не поверят же.  
– Я не... – начал было Роберт, но Марко только отмахнулся:  
– Извини, у меня с утра шутки всегда дурацкие, – он наклонился за брошенной на пол майкой, – Пойду, посмотрю, заказал ли Марио завтрак.  
Он вышел, плотно закрыв за собой стеклянную дверь переговорной, и Роберт плюхнулся на диван, закрывая лицо так и не убранной подушкой. Глухо застонав, он несколько раз приложился к подушке лбом, а потом, оглянувшись на дверь, встал. Кинув подушку на спинку дивана, он в два шага дошёл до раскладушки и поднял с неё плед, чтобы сложить его.  
И даже себе он не хотел признаваться, что вынюхивает из него запах тощего тела Марко Ройса.

-*-

– Поставь туда, – попросил Юрген, видя, что Марио оглядывает помещение ресторанчика, не зная, куда пристроить коробку, которую он держал в руках. В коробке позвякивали тонкие стенки пузатых бокалов на пол-пинты. Кивнув, Марио оставил коробку на стойке и небольшими шажками обошёл зал, как котёнок, впервые принесённый в квартиру. Он трогал ладонью стены и полированное дерево на столах, низко наклонившись, рассматривал своё отражение в начищенных кранах на стене и улыбался, оглядывая футбольные постеры на стенах.  
Облокотившись на стойку, Юрген вдруг подумал, что даже если эта его затея с пивной не принесёт прибыли, даже если он закроется через месяц, всё это того стоило, хотя бы ради вот этого вот выражения на лице Марио, которого он не узнал бы, не кинь его предыдущие разработчики сайта. От этой мысли захотелось закурить, и Юрген, похлопав себя по карманам, вытянул оттуда зажигалку.  
– Я сейчас, – сказал он Марио и вышел через дверь для персонала во внутренний дворик.  
Стоя между контейнерами для мусора и велосипедной парковкой, он выдохнул дым в небо, которое впервые за месяц затянуло редкими облаками, и ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Марио, конечно же, пришёл следом спустя пару затяжек. Смелый, хоть и немного растерянный мальчишка, рядом с которым Юрген забывал обо всём. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ему, в целом, уже немного плевать на успешный запуск проекта, что хочется добавлять в уже готовый сайт бесконечные правки, только чтобы продлить для себя эту возможность приходить в промёрзший от кондиционера с потерянным пультом офис и сидеть рядом с Марио, пока тот колдует над клавиатурой, иногда рассеянно комментируя свои действия. Это осознание накрыло его с головой, как опьянение, которое лучше чувствуется, когда выходишь из бара на улицу, и правильным решением было бы забыть об этом и не ломать мальчишке жизнь своей неуклюжей привязанностью, но у Марио, кажется, был свой взгляд на это.  
Он встал рядом, потоптался на месте и решительно, будто в воду нырял, прижался щекой к плечу Юргена.  
– Сегодня мы всё доделаем, – сказал он, и Юрген старательно выдохнул дым в противоположную от него сторону. – Мы всё доделаем, и вы вернёте нам пропуск Бартры и больше не придёте.  
– Размечтался.  
Юрген усмехнулся тому, как быстро Марио вскинул голову в ответ на это, в общем-то, довольно резкое замечание.  
– А поддержка пользователя два месяца после запуска, указанная в контракте? – спросил он, сбивая ногтем пепел с кончика сигареты, – А возможное расширение до сети? К тому же, – он бросил окурок в мусорный бак и несмело обнял Марио за плечи, – у меня будет лучший вишнёвый крик в городе.  
– Да, мы вписали это в один из слоганов на сайте.  
Юрген рассмеялся над этой шуткой и, взъерошив волосы на затылке Марио, потянул его обратно в ресторан.

С початой бутылкой лагера в руке Марко расхаживал по офису в поисках пульта от кондиционера. Впервые за месяц погода за окном решила выключить солнце и расстелила по небу хмурые тучи, которые грозились вот-вот пролиться дождём, и от выставленного на стабильные двадцать градусов кондиционера Марко было откровенно холодно. Он всерьёз подумывал стащить из переговорной плед и, завернувшись в него, как в римскую тогу, работать полусидя, как патриции. Плед Роберта, разумеется, чтобы, задвинув в сторону жалость к себе, впитать всей кожей его запах.  
Можно было бы, конечно, смотаться домой за нормальной одеждой, а то и вовсе остаться там, потому что его работа над этим проектом была уже закончена. Оставалось только дождаться подтверждения от магазинов приложений для публикации и включить продвижение сайта в рекламе, но с этим мог справиться Марио, когда вернётся из своей внезапной поездки в ресторан Юргена. Увидев записку, Марко обрадовался за друга – его восхищения Юргеном не заметил, разве что, только Роберт, который вообще, по мнению Марко, был ближе к роботам, чем к нормальным людям в плане эмоциональных реакций.  
– Я тоже не могу его найти, – сказал Роберт и протянул Марко пиджак Андре, найденный на спинке стула Марио. – Надень, будет теплее.  
Он вынул из руки Марко бутылку и, встряхнув пиджак, сам набросил его ему на плечи. Эта неуклюжая забота была приятной, и Марко всунул руки в рукава и машинально затолкал руки в карманы.  
Стоило ему это сделать, и Роберт вдруг изменился в лице. Он побледнел так, что стал отчётливо виден шрам в уголке его рта, и резко поставил бутылку на стол. Он нервно протёр ладони о футболку, будто они вспотели несмотря на ледяной воздух, и, когда Марко вытащил из кармана пиджака смятый листок бумаги, со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
– Это твоё? – спросил Марко, протягивая ему на ладони свою находку. – Ты записывал что-то за Юргеном, когда он в первый раз пришёл.  
– Разверни, – перебил его Роберт и, сцепив пальцы, сел на краешек стола, а Марко, пожав плечами, разгладил листок на ладони. Вся эта ситуация была немного странной, как и поведение Роберта, который сейчас напоминал сжатую пружину, и от этой абсурдности он даже сперва не поверил тому, что увидел на листке.  
Он никогда не думал, что со стороны кажется таким красивым. Что Роберт видит его таким, что он рисует его таким.  
Проведя кончиками пальцев по рисунку, он хихикнул и посмотрел на Роберта:  
– То есть, все эти два года...  
– Один год, восемь месяцев и тринадцать дней, – поправил его Роберт и тоже усмехнулся, – но кто считает?  
Он встал со стола и, осторожно сделав шаг, прижался лбом ко лбу Марко:  
– Выпьем пива сегодня вечером после работы? – спросил тот, ухмыляясь. – Что? Я готовил эту реплику всё это время.  
– Дурак, – почти нежно отозвался Роберт и, прежде чем Марко успел ответить, закрыл ему рот поцелуем.


End file.
